Royal Pain
Kim runs for class president against Prince Wally and Brick Flagg. Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission * Villain: The Knights of Rodegan * Evil plot: kill the prince Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Barkin:' This a Democracy people. Now do as I say! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Wally.JPG Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * CLASS ELECTIONS * Assembly Today Team Possible's Transportation The team reaches the small island nation by way of the royal jet provided by King Wallace. Allusions Trivia * Tenth episode in chronological order. * This is one of two episodes where Mr. Barkin has blonde hair, with the other episode being Tick-Tick-Tick. He has brown hair for the rest of the series. * Brick Flagg is voiced by Rider Strong, who worked with Will Friedle, who voices Ron Stoppable, on Boy Meets World. * At the end of the episode, it is Ron, who is the subject of some prophesies himself, to realize that the prophecy about Prince Wally III has came true, although, not the way that everyone would have expected it to. Errors * As Kim tells Wally and Ron what the tapestry said, Ron's sandwich is made of white bread. When Brick sits down, both his and Ron's sandwiches are made of brown bread. By the end of the scene, Brick's sandwich is on white bread, and Ron's is on brown. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, & Chris Bailey * Story Editor ** Madellaine Paxson * Writers ** Madellaine Paxson * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** Nick Filippi * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * KP Tome page * KP Tome: Royal Pain transcript * "Disney Wiki: Royal Pain" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1